The present invention relates generally to a physical exercise apparatus, and, more particularly, to a passive-type treadmill.
Treadmills are widely utilized for performing vigorous exercise indoors and at a stationary position. Such treadmills typically include an elongated closed-loop belt driven by rollers and supported by an underlying rigid deck. The rollers are often driven by an electric motor, typically at an adjustable speed. However, such motorized treadmills are often noisy as a runner pounds the running deck, and can be dangerous if the runner lost a step. What desired is a treadmill that is both quiet and safe.
The drawings accompanying and forming part of this specification are included to depict certain aspects of the invention. A clearer conception of the invention, and of the components and operation of systems provided with the invention, will become more readily apparent by referring to the exemplary, and therefore non-limiting, embodiments illustrated in the drawings, wherein like reference numbers (if they occur in more than one view) designate the same elements. The invention may be better understood by reference to one or more of these drawings in combination with the description presented herein.